The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus plant, grown as an ornamental shrub, botanically known as Euonymus alata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hayman’.
The new Euonymus plant originated from an open-pollination during the autumn of 2000 of Euonymus alata ‘Rudy Haag’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Euonymus alata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euonymus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the autumn of 2002 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Louisville, Ky.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euonymus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Louisville, Ky. since the spring of 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Euonymus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.